


Älä pysäytä mua nyt

by Ristikkoperunat



Series: Asumajonne [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: A-junnut, Asuma on kenkä, Blood, Diabetes, Edited Version, Goalies Are Weird, Hockey, Miksu on kans kenkä, center, goalie, lost teeth
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: Asuma asumailee ja on taikauskoinen.





	Älä pysäytä mua nyt

Emil Asumaniemi tärisytti jalkaansa pöydän alla. Hän yritti tehdä viimeistä koetta ennen hiihtolomaa. Matematiikan geometrian koe. Matematiikka oli ainoa aine, jossa hän oikeasti loisti. Englannissakin hän loisti, muttei itse pitänyt sitä minään. Isän työn takia hän oli elänyt käynyt nelos- ja vitosluokat Ranskassa kansainvälisessä koulussa. Pakko hänen oli osata englantia. Ruotsissa hän oli ihan huono, vaikka äiti olikin ruotsinkielinen. 

Hän vilkaisi rannekelloaan. Kaksikymmentä minuuttia aikaa tehdä koetta, ja hän oli saanut tehtyä vasta kaksi tehtävää kuudesta. Asuma tiesi, ettei koe paljoa huonontaisi hänen arvosanaansa, joten hän päätti palauttaa kokeen. Hän lähes juoksi ulos luokasta, hän oli iloinen, että talviloma edessäpäin. 

Isoveli Samuel pääsisi tänään kotiin meriltä, ja Emil halusi valmistautua siihen. Samu oli ollut edelliset pari viikkoa merillä. Välillä Emil mietti, miksi Samu oli valinnut käydä intin laivastossa ja intin jälkeen vielä jatkanut merisotakouluun. Emil ajatteli käyvänsä intin urheilujoukoissa, jos sinne pääsisi, tai vaihtoehtoisesti ilmatorjunnassa. 

Samun poikaystävä Mikael Lammio odotteli Emiliä koulun ulkopuolella Teslansa kanssa. Emilillä oli mopoautokortti, mutta talvella mopoauto oli vähän huono kulkupeli. Onneksi Mikaelilla oli oma auto, joten hän usein toimi Emilin kuskina. 

”Mitä äijä?” Mikael kysyi Emilin istuessa pelkääjänpaikalle.  
”Eipä tässä. Hiihtoloma, ja Samu tulee himaan tänää. Ei paremmin vois mennä”, Emil heitti reppunsa takapenkille.  
”Käydää hakee Axel koulusta… Mutsis kerto, et sil on joku lekuri tänää?” Mikael lähti ajamaan.  
”Jotai diabetesjuttui. Emmä tiiä niistä. Axel kyl varmaa ite tietää”, Emil naurahti. 

Mikael kurvaili Axelin koulun pihaan, missä poika jo odotti. Emil moikkasi pikkuveljeään tämän istuessa autoon. Axel laittoi turvavyön kiinni ja antoi Miksulle luvan lähteä. Sairaalakäynnit olivat hänelle liian tuttuja. Ei hän edes pysynyt laskuissa mukana, kuinka monta kertaa oli käynyt lääkärissä diabeteksen toteamisen jälkeen. Hän oli silloin ollut 8-vuotias ekaluokkalainen lapsi, nyt murrosiän kynnyksellä oleva 14-vuotias seiskaluokkalainen teini. 

Emil yritti heittää Miksun kanssa läppää, mutta tämä selkeästi haikaili vain Samun perään. Luultavasti Samun sukukalleuksien perään, jos tarkemmin sanotaan, Emil ajatteli. Kyllä hän tiesi, että Miksulla ja Samulla oli ollut juttua noin vuoden ajan. Ehkä enemmänkin, mutta noin vuosi sitten Emil oli sen tajunnut. 

”Emil? Autaks mua matikan läksyissä?” Axel rikkoi hiljaisuuden.  
”Mhm? Joo, joo. Mitä teillä on?” Emil naurahti.  
”Murtolukuja”, Axel näperteli takkinsa hihaa.  
”Eksä oo ollu niissä hyvä?” Emil kohotti kulmaansa.  
”Joo, mut…”, Axel laitteli pipoaan paremmin.  
”Hei, mä tiän, että sua ahdistaa lääkärikäynnit. Hyvin se menee, sun hoitotasapaino on hyvä eikä oo käyny mitään. Eiks je?” Emil hymyili vähän.  
”J-joo. Mä vaan… Tänään ollu jotenkin outo olo. Oon mä syöny ja juonu ja laittanu insuliinia, mut silti. Emmä tiä, mitä tää on”, Axel nielaisi.  
”Oliks sulla liiksaa tänään?” Emil käänsi katseensa Axeliin.  
”Joo, sen jälkeen mä sain safkaa. Vähä pakko tai mä tyyliin delaisin”, Axel hieraisi naamaansa.  
”Verensokeri ollu ookoo?” Miksu liittyi keskusteluun.  
”Vähän alhane oli liiksan jälkeen, mut muuten ookoo”, Axel kohautti olkiaan.  
”Ooks nukkunu hyvin?” Miksu parkkeerasi auton sairaalan parkkipaikalle.  
”Viime yönä… ei tullu oikein uni”, Axel hymähti.  
”Ehkä sä oot vaan väsyny, ja siks sun kroppa sekoilee. Kyl se tosta”, Miksu hymyili vähän.  
”Nii… Tuleeks jompikumpi mukaan?” Axel nousi autosta. Miksu seurasi poikaa, tai no miehenalkua, sairaalan ovista sisään. 

****

Emil auttoi pikkuveljeään matematiikan läksyissä, vaikka kummankin keskittyminen oli ihan muualla. Emil ei vain jaksanut keskittyä, Axel söi samalla. Tämä oli melkein unessakin huonosti nukutun yön jäljiltä. Olivat he muutaman tehtävän saaneet tehtyä, vielä oli jäljellä vapaaehtoiset, joista sai lisäpisteitä. 

”Kysy faijalta, ku se tulee himaan. Mä en jaksa ny…”, Emil kellahti selälleen Axelin sängyllä.  
”Joo. Vois vaa shlaaffaa päikkärit ja yrittää sit”, Axel naurahti.  
”Teeppä se. Kyl sun kroppa tosta taas, ku saat unta palloon. Eiks je?” Emil pörrötti Axelin hiuksia, vaikka tiesi tämän vihaavan sitä. Axel oli erittäin tarkka ulkonäöstään.  
”Je. Vituttaa vaa koko sairaus. Intti jää välistä enkä mä voi seuraa faijan jalanjäljissä”, Axel huokaisi.  
”Kyl mä hiffaan. Mut hei, mä hain kaksariks, amikses järkkärin duunit, eikä mua armeija nii paljoo kiinnosta. Onneks Samu on siä”, Emil hymyili vähän.  
”Nii. Ehkä mä jotain keksin”, Axel hymyili vähän.  
”Jos et yksin, nii avun kans. Sä tiät, et me halutaan auttaa sua”, Emil haukotteli.  
”Nhiii. Oon mä lääkärin ja ekonomin uraa miettiny”, Axel hymyili vähän.  
”Noni. Pyörittelet numeroita paremmin, ku mä. Sopis sulle”, Emil virnisti.  
”Jep…”, Axel naurahti ja jatkoi: ”Ja oon mä sua komeempi.”  
”Hei älä viitti. Kummalla on edellisessä ig-kuvassa enempi tykkäyksii?” Emil heitti. 

Pojat katsoivat tykkäyksensä. Emil voitti viidellä ja lähti Axelin huoneesta voitonriemuisena. Ainakin jossain hän vielä pärjäsi, välillä ääliölle, pikkuveljelleen. Veljesrakkautta. 

****

Asuma kirjoitti englannin esseetä, kun Samu ryntäsi huoneeseen.  
”Aksu pyörty skoles. Mis autonavaimet?” Samu puri huultaan.  
”Ei saatana. Onks se kondikses?” Emil pamautti kirjan kiinni ja juoksi Samu kannoillaan hakemaan autonavaimia.  
”Emmä tiä. Siks olis pirun kiire.” Samu otti Emilin heitosta kopin avaimista ja ryntäsi ulos ulko-ovesta. 

Pian Asuma sai äidiltään viestin: ”Axel on ensiavussa. Liian matala verensokeri.” Emil luki viestin ääneen ja kirosi hiljaa. Axel oli hyvin tunnollinen kaikessa mitä teki. Asuma mietti, miten tilanne oli edes mahdollinen. Monta vuotta ilman mitään ja nyt yhtäkkiä. Helvetti, Asumaa pelotti. Hän päätti pistää Samulle viestiä, mikä tilanne oli nyt. 

’mikä meno’  
’Hyvä. Aksu on vähän pihalla tapahtuneesta ja nää epäilee aivotärähdystä. Ja tää joku kouluavustaja on iha seko’  
’vittu mua pelottaa. ei kai aksu delaa’  
’Nah, nää selvittelee syytä. Kai nää kohta päästää himaan. Faija tulee tänne kohta’  
’arvaa vaa ku porukat vetää kilarit’  
’Siks mä oon täälä. Pidetää me huoli Aksusta ku porukat alkaa ylireagoida. Eiks je?’  
’je. aksu on muutenki hermot kireel skolen takii’  
’Mä tiän. Kyl me selvitää. Aksu selvii tästä varmaa vaa säikähdyksel’  
’jeba, kiitti ku oot siä’  
’Anytime bro. Faija tuli, gtg’

****

Viikko tapahtuneen jälkeen Emil oli jääkiekkoharkoissa, ensimmäiset hiihtolomalla olleen jääharjoittelutauon jälkeen, ja huomasi juomatauolla Lammion olevan vaihtoaitiossa. Mitäköhän se täällä teki? Enää se ei kepeillä kävellyt, mutta edelleen sillä oli polvituki, ja kävely oli vähän vaikeannäköistä. 

”Aksu on meillä”, Lammio sanoi.  
”Joo, mä tiän.” Asuma nosti maskinsa ja oli vähän hengästynyt.  
”Hyvä. Se on ihan… hermona”, Lammio hieraisi leukaansa.  
”Skole ei ihan suju, ja kotona se vaan taistelee porukoitten kans. Ja no, se onkin syy, miks skolessa ei kulje”, Asuma hörppäsi juomapullosta.  
”Mhm. Me rauhotetaan Juhanin kanssa Aksun tilanne. On Aksu jo rauhottunu, mutta parempi varmaan antaa teilläkin tilanteen rauhottua.” Lammio korjasi kaulahuiviaan.  
”Je. Pistä koodii, mun pitää mennä”, Asuma luisteli keskiympyrään. 

Lammio istui vaihtoaition penkille ja seurasi Asuman joukkueen loppuharjoituksen. Kummallekin maalivahdille piti tehdä rankkari, aikaisemmin ei suihkuun ollut asiaa. Jääaikaakin oli vielä jäljellä ruhtinaalliset 15 minuuttia. 

Lammio keskittyi lähinnä Emilin seuraamiseen. Tämä oli muita noin viisitoista senttiä lyhyempi sekä muutenkin kevytrakenteisempi, olkoonkin, että pojan pelipaikka oli maalivahti. Lammio kyllä tiesi, että Emil saisi pituutta sekä painoa ja sitä kautta fysiikkaa lisää, kunhan poika saisi kunnolla kasvupyrähdyksen. Muut joukkueesta kävivät salilla, mutta Emilille ei oltu annettu lupaa. Oli poika 176-senttinen, mutta odotuksia oli lähes 190-senttiseksi. 

****

Miksu tuli hakemaan Emiliä ennen kolmatta finaalipeliä. Pelin alkuun oli kolme tuntia. Miksulle oli tärkeää olla hallilla aina tasan kaksi ja puoli tuntia ennen pelin alkua. Pian Emil hyppäsi repsikan paikalle ja Miksu lähti ajamaan kohti jäähallia. 

Emil korjasi kravattiaan. Finaalipeleihin oli asetettu puku- ja kravattipakko. Tyylilleen uskollisena hän oli vetänyt pipon syvälle päähän. Hyvä, että silmät näkyivät pipon alta. Miksu ei sanonut mitään. Hän tunsi Emilin ja tiesi, että tämä kuunteli Elton Johnin Saturday Night’s Alright (for Fighting) kuulokkeilla. 

Emil kivenkovaa väitti, ettei ollut taikauskoinen, mutta Miksu oli toista mieltä. Ennen hallille menoa Emil kuunteli vaatteita vaihtaessaan Bon Jovin Livin’ on a Prayer. Autoon tullessa kuulokkeista piti kuulua Elton Johnin Saturday Night’s Alright (for Fighting) eikä koko automatkan aikana Emilille saanut sanoa sanaakaan. 

Hallille päästyään he nousivat autosta sanaakaan sanomatta. Miksu yhdisti kuulokkeet puhelimeensa Bluetoothilla ja laittoi ne korvilleen. Hän etsi Spotifysta Kymppilinjan Saippuakuplan ja tunki puhelimen puvunhousujen taskuun. Emil oli jo hävinnyt näköpiiristä. 

Asuma oli vaihtoaitiossa torjunta-asennossa. Oikeassa kädessä oli kilpi sekä maila ja vasemmassa räpylä. Hän liikutteli silmiään ja yritti saada päänsä valmiiksi. Oltuaan asennossa viisi minuuttia ja 54 sekuntia, hän nousi ylös, laittoi mailan mailatelineeseen ja vei räpylän sekä kilven pukkariin omalle paikalleen. 

Hän juoksi jäähallin sisätilan ympäri kaksi kertaa ja meni venyttelemään pukkariin. Oikean jalan lihakset, vasemman jalan lihakset, nivuset, yläkropasta oikea puoli ja sitten vasen puoli. Ulos vetämään pari spurttia. 

Ennen jäälle menemistä hän seisoi pelaajakäytävällä Miksun edessä ja löi tätä mailallaan sukukalleuksille. Miksu teki saman hänelle.  
”Cupcheck.” Asuma ja Miksu sanoivat yhteen ääneen.  
Asuma ei ajatellut, että peli saattaisi ratkaista Suomen mestaruuden heille. Se oli vain peli muiden joukossa. 

Kolmas erä, 10 minuuttia pelaamatta. Miksu tappoi alivoimaa Asuma edessä. Yleensä häntä ei laitettu av:ta pelaamaan, mutta nyt oli pakko, kun nelossentteri oli loukkaantunut jo ensimmäisessä erässä. 

”Tuu ny saatana pois eestä! Mä en tsiikaa midist!” Asuma huusi Miksulle, joka oli maskissa. Miksu siirtyi peittämään syöttölinjaa, mutta häntä vedettiin naamaan. Iso mies tipahti jäähän polvilleen ja heitti hanskansa pois ja piteli naamaansa. Tuomari vihelsi pilliin. Joukkueen huoltaja ja lääkäri tulivat kentälle. 

Asuma nosti maskinsa takaraivolle ja katseli Miksua. Tämän toinen käsi oli ihan veressä. Asuma veti syvään henkeä ja hörppäsi maalin katolla olevasta juomapullosta, kun Miksu talutettiin vaihtoaitioon ja suoraan pukkariin. 

Asuma laski maskinsa ja laskeutui torjunta-asentoon, kun tuomari luisteli ympyrään. Alivoimaa oli vielä jäljellä 1:25. Se pitäisi tappaa. 

Henrik istui katsomossa ja toivoi, ettei Miksulle käynyt pahemmin. Verta oli tullut hälyttävän paljon. Silti se saattoi meinata vain hampaan tai parin menetystä. Veljekset olivat pitäneen pari kuukautta mykkäkoulua toisilleen ja Henrik tajusi, ettei ollut onnitellut Miksua pari päivää aikaisemmin. Oli veli sentään täyttänyt 19. Eikä Miksu tiennyt Henrikin olevan katsomossa. 

Peliä oli pari minuuttia jäljellä, kun Asuma huomasi tutun numeron 27. Miksu tuli kentälle ristikko kypärässä ja tuli antamaan ohjeita Asumalle puolustuspään aloitukseen.  
”Koutshi käshki shanoon et älä mee jäihin”, Miksu sössötti.  
”Joojoo. Mees ny hoitaan toi alotus himaan. Vitun häkkipää”, Asuma naurahti maskinsa takaa. Miksulta oli lähtenyt ylhäältä vasemmalta puolelta etu- ja kulmahammas.

Peli meni jatkoajalle tasatilanteessa 2-2. Asuma tiesi, että tilanne oli vähän niinkuin nyt tai ei koskaan. Pitäisi pelata oman tason yläpuolella. Kroppa huusi jo lepoa, hän oli kerennyt kiekon tielle kolmen erän aikana 38 kertaa. Piti vain jaksaa vielä pelata ties kuinka monta erää. 

Jatkoerä. Asuma torjui kiekon patjalla ja sulki sen räpsän alle. Hän huomasi Miksun ja syötti tälle. Miksu ampaisi vauhtiin toiseen päähän ja veti kiekon ylämummoon. Hän heitti hanskat ja mailan jonnekin ja yritti tapella kypärän pois päästään. Pian hän oli kasan alimmaisena. He olivat Suomen mestareita.


End file.
